


Just Breathe

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Adam gets home from the Grammy after parties......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Faith Hill's song Breathe and this happened.  
> Banner was created by creativmind1281 on LJ... also posted on LJ under my other author name Valress
> 
> Comments are love

[   
](http://s783.photobucket.com/albums/yy115/Valress/?action=view&current=justbreathevalress.jpg)

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

 __

He sat back and watched Adam slip his jacket from his shoulders, the way the muscles moved under the sheer material of his shirt made Tommy’s breath catch in his throat. Slipping from the bed, Tommy walked up behind him, sliding his hands over Adam’s back, Tommy just breathed in his scent.

 

Adam laid the jacket over the back of the chair and turned to face Tommy.  Smiling down into Tommy’s brown eyes, Adam cupped Tommy’s jaw in his hands and leaned down to place a kiss on his soft lips.  Tommy sighed into the kiss. It was moments like this that made everything alright.

  
 _All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

 

Adam’s shirt ended up hanging off the end of the bed, his pants in a wad on the floor. Tommy gasped at the feeling of cool metal sliding over his skin, the light drag of Adam’s necklace sliding over his back, followed by Adam’s tongue blazing a trail over heated skin.

 

 _“Please.”_ The first word spoken since Adam walked in, slipping past Tommy’s lips. Smiling against the smooth skin of Tommy’s thigh, Adam dragged his fingers down Tommy’s spine, alternating fingertips and rings’, pulling mewls, and soft huffing sounds from deep in Tommy’s throat.

 

Dragging his tongue along Tommy’s crack, Adam smiled at the soft sounds Tommy made. Swirling his tongue over the puckered skin, Adam pressed a hand to the small of Tommy’s back to keep him still. His tongue slipped lower, to the smooth skin just behind Tommy’s balls and over them, slowly sucking along the soft skin, his tongue teasing the base of his cock.

 

 _“So gorgeous like this.”_ Adam whispered, more to himself than out loud. It never ceased to amaze him the way Tommy slowly came apart at his ministrations. Shaking and moaning, begging for more.

 

 __

 _'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

Slowly, Adam slipped a slick finger inside, dragging slowly, making Tommy press back, wanting more. Pressing kisses along his spine, Adam just stared in awe at the look on Tommy’s face, his mouth open slightly, tongue peeking out occasionally to wet his lips, brown eyes closed.

 

You could ask Adam what he thought the most beautiful sight in the world was and he would describe this.

 

 _“More… please… more”_

Slipping a second finger in, Adam watched his fingers disappear, he pressed a kiss to the small of Tommy’s back and slipped in a third, twisting slightly and curling them as he pulled them out slightly before pushing them back in.  Sliding his lips up Tommy’s back, Adam pressed a kiss to his shoulder, the soft spot behind his ear, and finally his mouth, his tongue sliding along Tommy’s lower lip.

 

 _“Turn over baby”_ Adam whispered as he let his fingers slip from Tommy. Slowly, Tommy rolled to his back, his eyes heavy lidded as he watched Adam slide between his thighs. Reaching his hands out, Tommy threaded them in Adam’s hair and pulled him down to claim his mouth.

 __

 _In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

 _'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be_

 

Adam sat back just enough to spread lube over his cock before pressing forward, one hand gripping Tommy’s thigh, the other guiding his cock to Tommy’s hole, pushing in past the tight ring.  Sliding in all the way, Adam dipped his head down and captured Tommy’s lips with his own, catching the moan that broke free.

 

Tommy slid his hands over Adam’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin of Adam’s back, his mouth finding the soft spot under Adam’s chin. Adam hitched Tommy’s legs higher over his hips letting him slide deeper, angling his hips just right, Adam hit the small bundle of nerves making Tommy throw his head back and cry out.  Clenching his fingers into the skin of Adam’s back, Tommy thrust his hips up, meeting Adam thrust for thrust, his cock trapped between their sweat slicked abdomen’s, just enough friction for him to feel the stirrings of his orgasm tight in his back.

 

 _“Please…almost, please,”_ Tommy pleaded.

 Slipping a ring adorned hand between them, Adam wrapped it around Tommy’s aching cock, the harsh drag of his rings making Tommy groan and writhe even more, before seizing up and coming hotly over Adam’s hand and his own belly. The clench of Tommy’s orgasm, caused Adam’s to barrel into him full force, shaking through his orgasm, Adam collapsed on top of Tommy, his elbows bracketing his head.

 

 _  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

 _Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

 __

Leaning down, Adam pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips before slipping out and sliding from the bed to grab a cloth. Coming back he wiped the mess from Tommy’s belly and cleaned between his thighs, before tossing the cloth towards the bathroom.

 

Sliding under the sheets, he pulled Tommy into the circle of his arms, whispering, “You know I wish you’d been there tonight.”

 

“I know, I wish I had been too. I’m sorry you didn’t win,” Tommy said as he turned over to face Adam, his face tipped up to receive the kiss Adam gave him.

 

“I may not have won the Grammy, but I ended up having a great night. Not to mention I got something much better.”

 

“Oh really? What was that?” Tommy asked as he idly dragged his fingers through the hair on Adam’s chest.

 

“Your brown eyes smiling at me when I walked in the front door,” Adam said as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s head, pulling him closer, dragging one of Tommy’s thighs over his hips.

 

“You are the cheesiest fucker I know,” Tommy said affectionately as he tweaked one of Adam’s nipples , and kissed his chest. “I couldn’t love you any other way.”

 

“ I love you too, baby,” Adam said softly as he felt Tommy drift off to sleep. He just lay there and felt Tommy breathe, this was better than any award.

 _  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_


End file.
